Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to pour spouts for containers of fluid, and more particularly to pour spouts which permit transfers of fluid (liquid) based on the influence of gravity at multiple flow rates, and without the risk of spills or overflow.
It is desirable to avoid overfilling of fuel to internal combustion engines in lawnmowers, tractors, personal water craft, chain saws and power tools, outboard motors, ATV recreational vehicles and even automobiles. Spilled fuel presents health and safety risks to people and the environment in general. As a result, many states have now passed environmental legislation which regulates pour spouts which can be used in conjunction with volatile fuels and other liquids.
The opportunity for spills have various causes. First, often times the gas tanks in the aforementioned internal combustion engines have very narrow openings which requires precise pouring and/or a facilitating pour spout or funnel to prevent spills.
Many times spills occur because the operator of the pour spout does not know when the receiving vessel is full. In these cases, overflows occur before pouring can be terminated.
Yet another cause of spills is the ineffective venting of the container from which the fluid is being transferred. The result of ineffective venting is an uneven fluid flow, and even in some cases surging of the fluid. Surges can cause splashing and an uneven flow makes it extremely difficult to predict fluid levels in the receiving vessel.
Another problem encountered by gravity influenced pour spouts is airlock caused by improper venting. Airlock occurs as a result of improper venting in combination with specific volume and viscosity parameters of the fluid being transferred. Such a condition can result in fluid which will not pour even when the container is inverted. This problem, while annoying, can normally be resolved by turning the container right side up again. However, this only increases the opportunity for spills.
Examples of prior spill-proof pour spouts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,743, 4,834,151, 5,076,333, 5,249,611, 5,419,378, 5,704,408, and 5,762,117. These pour spouts all have the following drawbacks; they do not provide multiple flow rate options and they do not provide childproof locks. The present invention solves these and other problems.
One object of the present invention is to provide a pour spout for a container of fluid which will preclude the overflow of any receiving vessel into which the fluid is transferred.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pour spout for a container which will eliminate spills when transferring fluid from the container to a receiving vessel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spill-proof pour spout that allows fluid to be transferred from a container to a receiving vessel at various flow rates.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spill-proof pour spout with a childproof safety lock which prevents children from accidently spilling, pouring or dumping fluid from a container.
To achieve the foregoing objectives, the present invention provides, in a first embodiment, a pour spout for transferring fluid from a container to a vessel. The pour spout comprises a base having an inner sleeve extending outwardly therefrom, a conduit member located in the inner sleeve, and an outer sleeve slidingly engaging the inner sleeve. The conduit member has a fluid tube, an air tube and an end cap. The outer sleeve is in a first closed position wherein the outer sleeve contacts the end cap preventing fluid flow from the pour spout. The pour spout can only be opened by rotating the outer sleeve to a first or second indexed position. By rotating the outer sleeve relative to the inner sleeve, the outer sleeve is adapted to be slid to a first open position permitting fluid to flow at a first flow rate through the fluid tube and out of the pour spout. By further rotating the outer sleeve, the outer sleeve is adapted to be slid to a second open position permitting fluid to flow at a second flow rate through the fluid tube at a second flow rate and out of the pour spout.
In a second embodiment, there is provided a pour spout for transferring fluid from a container to a vessel. The pour spout comprises a base having an inner sleeve extending outwardly therefrom, a conduit member located in the inner sleeve and an outer sleeve slidingly engaging the inner sleeve. The conduit member has a fluid tube, a first air tube, a second air tube and an end cap. A biasing member urges the outer sleeve into an initial closed position that precludes the transfer of fluid through the pour spout. The base has a protrusion which coacts with the outer sleeve and a plurality of slots in the outer sleeve to facilitate an initial closed position, a first open position and a second open position. The outer sleeve also has a shoulder for coacting with the vessel to slide the outer sleeve relative to the inner sleeve from the closed position to either a first or a second open position.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.